The invention relates a torsional vibration damper, which is inserted between a driving system and a driven system and serves to damp the input and output vibrations and balances the torque variations.
There exist a plethora of torsional vibration dampers, wherein a driving element and a driven element are connected by a torsional spring (for example, DE 10 2005 037 996 B3) for torque transmission.
Furthermore, there exist systems, wherein a torsional vibration is damped by means of spring elements, which can be loaded in a radial or circumferential direction (DE 198 12 303 A1, DE 197 33 334 A1).
DE 32 28 673 A1 describes a torsional vibration damper with a laterally displaceable damping element. The torsional vibration damper, which is suited in particular for the clutch disk of a motor vehicle, has two damper parts, which can be rotated relative to one another about a common axis of rotation and which are coupled to one another by way of an axial thrust surface and a coupling part. During relative rotation of the damper parts, the coupling part is displaced against the axial force of springs. The coupling part can be firmly connected axially to one of the damper parts, is axially displaceable, but also coupled in a rotationally rigid manner thereto. The coupling part divides a chamber, which is outwardly sealed and at least partially filled with damping liquid, into two partial chambers, which are connected to one another via a throttling channel.
Twin mass flywheels for transmitting a torque and for compensating for the rotary vibrations are described in DE 696 15 982 T2 and in DE 695 21 982 T2. Two flywheel masses are provided that are coupled together with a plurality of pivotal linkages and springs. In this case the springs are constructed in the form of helical springs, extending in the circumferential direction, or are made of an elastomer material. These flywheels exhibit a complicated construction and a large circumference and enable only a small angle of rotation.
Rotational vibration dampers comprising elastomer damping elements are also known from DE 27 42 560 C2, GB 1 534 675 and GB 298,319.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned solutions is the construction, which is relatively complex from the manufacturing standpoint, and the damping properties, which are still insufficient for some applications.